Deborah
Deborah is one of Ianiant's first FC's. Bio Ever since Papa's Pizzeria first opened, Deborah has been a fan of Papa's many restaurants. Unlike quite a few other girls, she does not care too much about how she looks body-wise, which is why she almost never wears beauty products such as lipstick or mascara. Most days, she can be found working behind the counter at Moe’s Lair, where she can occasionally be found sheepishly reading a comic book behind the counter. Appearance Deborah has caucasian skin, olive green eyes, dark blonde hair, and standard eyebrows. She has an outie navel; however, that does not deter her from wearing a crop top on occasion. Also, she never wears makeup. Style A She wears a lime green tubed tank top with turquoise vertical stripes and thick spaghetti straps, blue 5/8 length capri jeans, turquoise plastic clogs, and a Wildberry Derp hair clip. Style B She wears a turquoise, midriff-baring, tubed tank top with teal wavy stripes, thin spaghetti straps and a matching long skirt; lime plastic clogs; and a Splashberry Derp hair clip Style C She wears a magenta loose-sleeved T-shirt with a Cupidberry Derp face printed on, light gray 5/8 length capris, red plastic clogs, a Cupidberry Derp hair clip, and a silver heart locket. Halloween Deborah dresses up as a Shadowberry Derp. The costume consists of the following: a dark-gray sleeveless short jumpsuit, orange boots, a black headband with orange circles, and orange gloves. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Onions Q123 *6 Anchovies Q124 *Cook for 5/8 *Cut into sixths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Onion *Mustard *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Shell *Pork *Brown Rice *Jalapeños *Pinto Beans *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion L *Cherry C *Gummy Onion R Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberry French Toast *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea **Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Onion Ring *Awesome Sauce *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Wasabi Wings < *2 Wild Onion Wings > *2 Medium Wings > *2 Green Peppers > Papa's Hot Doggeria *Pretzel Bun *Kielbasa *Wild Onion Sauce *Chili *Onions *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Bacon **Large Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Onion Ring *Jalapeños *Awesome Sauce *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Fried Egg *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cloudberry L **Cloudberry C **Cloudberry R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Nutty Butter Cup R Holiday (Pirate Bash): *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Cannonball Gum **Gummy Kraken L **Gummy Kraken C **Gummy Kraken R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Anchor Cookie L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Anchor Cookie R Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blueberries *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Gummy Onion L *Cloudberry C *Gummy Onion R Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Garlic Basil *Crushida Pepper *3 Fried Calamaris *3 Meatballs *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (New Year): *Regular Radiatori *Midnight Marsala *Crushida Pepper *3 Fried Calamaris *3 Meatballs *1 Cheese Cube *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Smooth Blend *Blueberries *Blue Moon Syrup *Maui Meringue *Blueberry Topping *Key Lime Topping *Wildberry Derps *Gummy Onion L *Gummy Worm C *Gummy Onion R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Red Velvet Long John Donut **Filling: Blueberry Custard **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Marshmallows *Donut 2: **Regular French Cruller Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Sky Blue Icing **Chocolate Chips **Rock Candy *Donut 3: **Pumpkin Roll Donut **Filling: Boston Cream **Strawberry Icing **Creameo Bits Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Donut 1: **Red Velvet Long John Donut **Filling: Blueberry Custard **Valentine Powder **Mini Marshmallows **Cupidberry Derps *Donut 2: **Regular French Cruller Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Sky Blue Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle **Cupidberry Derps *Donut 3: **Pumpkin Heart Donut **Filling: Bubblegum Filling **Strawberry Icing **Red Cinnamon Drizzle **Cupidberry Derps Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Blazeberry Hog Wings < *2 Wild Onion Hog Wings > *2 Thai Chili Hog Wings > *2 Potato Skins > Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Asiago Cheeses QA *8 Capicolas QA *6 Jalapeños Q13 *6 Onions Q24 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into squares Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread *Pepperjack Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Bacon *Wild Onion Sauce *Fried Egg *Jalapeños *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Rosemary Holiday (Halloween): *Ecto Bread *Pepperjack Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Bacon *Wild Onion Sauce *Fried Egg *Jalapeños *Jackmomole *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Rosemary Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Onion **Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Easter): *Liner A *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Onion **Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Egg **Candy Egg Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Onion L **Cloudberry C **Gummy Onion R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Nutty Butter Cup R Holiday (Easter): *Liner A *Batterberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Jelly Beans **Gummy Onion L **Bunny Ear Candy C **Gummy Onion R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Egg L **Candy Egg C **Candy Egg R Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *50% Blueberry Filling *50% Marshmallow Filling *Lattice Top *Huckleberry Syrup A *Blueberries A *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops I Holiday (Easter): *Chocolate Crust *50% Blueberry Filling *50% Marshmallow Filling *Lattice Top *Huckleberry Syrup A *Wildberry Whip O *8 Cremebury Eggs I Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Azul Ranch Shell *Pork *Brown Rice *Blazeberry Sauce *Jalapeños *Refried Beans *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Halloween): *Azul Ranch Shell *Wild Boar *Brown Rice *La Catrina Sauce *Jalapeños *Jack-o-Mole *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper *Shiso Rice(Flip) **Octopus **Unagi **Fried Calamari *Sayori *Tonkatsu Sauce *Tea: **Chocolate Tea **Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Halloween): *Momoiro Soy Paper *Shiso Rice(Flip) **Octopus **Torigai **Fried Calamari *Sayori *Squid Sauce *Tea: **Witch’s Brew Tea **Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Azul Ranch Shell *Pork *Brown Rice *Blazeberry Sauce *Jalapeños *Refried Beans *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Guacamole Holiday (Big Top Carnival): *Azul Ranch Shell *Corn Dog *Brown Rice *Caramel Apple Sauce *Jalapeños *Chocolate Bacon *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberry French Toast *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea **Cocoa Holiday (Halloween): *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberry French Toast *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Scream Cream *Shadowberry Derps *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Witch’s Brew **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *BBQ Sauce *Provolone Cheese *8 Pepperjack Cheeses QA *8 Capicolas QA *6 Pimento Olives Q13 *6 Onions Q24 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into squares Holiday (New Year): *Hot Dog Bites Crust *BBQ Sauce *Provolone Cheese *8 Pepperjack Cheeses QA *8 Pizza Poppers QA *6 Pimento Olives Q13 *6 Onions Q24 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into squares Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Pretzel Bun *Kielbasa *Wild Onion Sauce *Jalapeños *Onions *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Bacon **Large Purple Burple **Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Comet Con): *Lunar Loaf Bun *Kielbasa *Wild Onion Sauce *Space Ration ZX85 *Onions *Pulsar Pesto *Bacon **Large Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Pretzel Bun *Kielbasa *Wild Onion Sauce *Jalapeños *Onions *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Bacon **Large Purple Burple **Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (New Year): *Fried Chicken Bun *Kielbasa *Wild Onion Sauce *Jalapeños *Fruity Hoops *Cheesy Whip *Bacon **Large Purple Burple **Large X Puffs Trivia *She does not like when people shorten her name to “Debbie”. Gallery File:FCDeborah.png|Deborah's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCDeborahHalloween.png|Deborah's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCDeborahStyleC.png|Deborah's Style C File:Deborah%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Deborah's Fidget Spinner Fan Art File:DeborahbyArmeT..png|Style B by Flipline Forumer Shuichi Saihara File:DeborahStyleB2byShuichiSaihara.jpg|2nd Try on Style B by Flipline Forumer Shuichi Saihara File:DeborahbyMarshmallowguy.jpg|by Flipline Forumer Marrshmallow guy File:KRbkMoK.jpg|Style C by Zuriko-Chan Category:Ianiant's Category:Female Characters